


Fluffy

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: The boys find a kitten.





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"Can we keep him?"

Linda stared at the dirty little creature her son was holding up. It gave a pitiful mew, blinking wide blue eyes at her. Over its head, Phineas gave her his own wide-eyed pleading look. Ferb matching it in his own way next to him.

A few weeks before, she would have agreed. But they'd adopted Perry three days ago, and the boys weren't old enough to care of two young pets.

If Candace wanted the kitten, the responsibly taking care of it could be given to her since she refused to have anything to do with the platypus pup. But because the boys wanted it, she probably wouldn't. She couldn't wait for whatever this phase was her daughter was going through to pass.

Ferb reached out, gently stroking the kitten's head.

It leaned into his hand.

Then it started purring.

"Please," Phineas dragged the plea out while ramping up the puppy eyes.

Linda sighed. "When your father gets home, we'll talk it over. You can clean him up and give him some water in Perry's bowl."

Grinning, Phineas hugging the kitten to his chest before darting towards the house. "C'mon, Ferb!"

Ferb didn't follow.

"Did you need something, sweetie?" Truthfully, she didn't expect a reply.

He gave a slow blink. "Thank you." As soon as he said the words, he ran after his brother.

Even with the quick retreat, it made her smile. She had hoped he'd be more at ease with her by now, but little moments these this made her feel like progress was being made.


End file.
